Warmth Under the Moon
by La'Fae Villiers
Summary: A quick Light/Fang fic. Kind of fluffy.Rated M for suggested actions, and some language. This is just me getting ready to write again. Don't know if I'm any good still. So read, review, whatever. This is a promise of more for you guys. :


**It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry for the lack of updates, truly. I'm trying to get back on track. I'm just writing this small story to show you guys that I'm trying. Consider it a promise. This takes place after Hope gets Alexander.**

**Xx**

Overall, Gran Pulse wasn't what Lightning was expecting. No one could have told her what would have happened, Hope breaking down, Snow becoming nervous. I know how much she cares for Hope; it's almost as if he's taken Serah's place as the younger sibling for the time being. Despite how tough she tries to be, she always has to have someone to care for. Right now she doesn't look tough.

Everyone at the camp ground is sleeping. Hope is snoring lightly next to the passed out Vanille; Snow keeps tossing and turning in his sleep, defensive even at rest. Sazh lies on his back, the baby chocobo perched on his chest. It rises and falls with his breathing. Lightning lies across from me, the wild moon of Gran Pulse casting shadows on her face, bathing the other half in an ethereal blue light. She looks so soft, so at home. Has it become one of her many talents to look perfectly fine even when she isn't?

I move a piece of light pink hair from her cheek, she stirs. Her eyes flutter open slowly, pupils dilating.

"Fang?" She murmurs.

"At your service." I wink at her and she pauses, unsure how to react. Then she smiles slightly, her defenses down at the moment.

"Can you get me a blanket?" Lightning says, in a way that makes her seem younger, more innocent.

"Well… We're kind of in the middle of nowhere, but maybe I can help?" I wait for her to say something, to tell me to fuck off or call me some kind of vulgar name. But instead she shivers, and nods. I'm not used to seeing her so vulnerable, so…open. I nudge closer to her and wrap my arms around her shoulders; she feels my body heat and conforms to my body shape, matching my curves perfectly.

"Thank you." Her cold fingers brush my back lightly as she holds on for warmth. I close my eyes and inhale the scent of her, sweet and provoking. I really shouldn't be thinking of her this way, she's an ally. If anything Vanille should be laying here with me. Yet, a feeling grows in my chest. I can't just ignore this, even if it's only for one night. I steady my breathing and go with my instincts.

Slowly, I slide one of my hands over her shoulder, the ribcage, riding the curve of her waist before I pass over her hip to rest on her exposed leg. I feel goose bumps prick up on her skin. And they definitely aren't from the cold since I just warmed her up. I let a finger rest under the hem of her skirt, stroking the soft skin there, back and forth. She presses into me more and my motion stops. She opens her eyes. Is this okay with her? I start to feel oddly nervous. I'm never nervous.

Her light blue eyes open slowly, thin wisps of pink hanging in their gaze. She looks up at me, no decipherable expression on her face. Steadily, she brings her face closer to mine. I don't have to think, my mind won't form a coherent thought anyway. I lean in the last inch and absorb her lips into my own. The kiss is slow, tender even, as I part her lips with my tongue, intensifying things. The fire in my chest grows hotter. She wraps her arms tight around my waist as she leans even more into me, as if trying to become a part of me. I let the moment sink in, all the feelings deepen. The salt on her lips, her fingers grazing my lower back, the shortness of breath in my lungs.

I break away for a moment before I roll on top of her, she says nothing. No objection, no 'What the fuck do you think you're doing, Fang?' look; just her staring into my dark eyes, not caring how much emotion she's showing for once. I put one hand at the base of her neck and draw her towards me again. She initiates the tongue this time, making it that much more savory. My other hand doesn't know where to stay, so it instead explores every curve of her body at once, moving all over her. Her breathing quickens and her soft hands embrace me tighter. I can feel myself boil over, heat warming up every part of me until all I'm thinking about is Lightning Farron. I claw at her top, wanting to rid her of any clothing she has on, wanting nothing to separate my body from hers. She pulls away from my lips. The ghost of her breath lies on my tongue.

Shit, did I do something wrong? I start to worry. Do I say something? Sorry? What should I do? Lightning bites her lower lip, making a thinking face I've never seen before. It looks a tad guilty, but overall she looks…scared. I don't know how to react to this. The strong, independent, _fearless_ Lightning…is scared.

"I…" She starts, her voice small. This is so unlike her. Maybe she's actually really sweet inside… but never knows how to show it. I wait for her to say something like 'I can't do this.' Instead she finishes with "really like you."

I can't respond in any way but to enter another kiss. This revelation gives me a newfound confidence. I'm back to my bold self, I take her shirt off halfway, I kiss her cheeks, her chin, her neck, her collarbones. I'm just about to remove her shirt all the way when…

"Anyone awake?" Shit.

Snow sits up, I dive off of Lightning and she puts her shirt back to rights. We both pretend we're sleeping until he lies back down. The fire in my chest doesn't subside, but light bleeds over the horizon. It's too late. I look over at Lightning, whose ice blue eyes look back at me. She looks so happy, content even. She reaches for my hand, I grasp hers. We lay there, staring at each other until Hope wakes up and we separate. He races into the woods to go to the bathroom. I quickly lean over to Lightning and kiss her warmly. I back away, dark hair in my eyes.

"I really like you too. But we have to act like this never happened." I say, smile on my face. I really want to tell her how much I like her, but by day I'm strong. Like she is. She stares up at me.

"Well it's a good excuse to make the next time like the first." She leans up to kiss me again, just as she breaks away, Hope appears.

"You guys hungry?" He says, shielding his eyes from the new sun, giving Light and I a moment to separate. Lightning's face returns to normal; guarded.

"Obviously. Let's go hunt." She hops to her feet, and a deep realization dawns on me. I won't see that side of Lightning again for a while. I readjust my sari and leap to my feet.

"I'm game." I give a smirk to Hope, who grabs his boomerang.

We hunt together, then we come back with food. Everyone gathers to eat breakfast. Lightning passes out servings to everyone, eyes stoic. She gives me an extra piece of meat. Snow and Sazh walk away to eat on the grass while Hope and Vanille stay close to the fire and chat. I look up at Lightning, noticing that I got a lot more than everyone else. She's already staring at me. I see a hint of a smile, her eyes soften. I nod in thanks.

Even if it was just one night, I know that there's something inside her that feels how I do. We finish eating, and she gets up to walk to the woods, brushing my shoulder with her fingers as she does.

**Xx**

**Okay, I'm done. This is short, and kind of sweet. Hope you guys like it! Expect some more soon. Review if you want. Thank you for all your support.**


End file.
